The Greatest Adventure
by darkladys-deatheater100
Summary: Artemis Fowl has a unknown sister who just happens to be an android. But during this he meets some new people. Are they friends or foes?


The Greatest Adventure  
By Jacqueline  
  
The greatest adventure... would have to be um... yeah Elisa's, Harry's, Promise's, and Artemis's adventure. You also have Serena's, Rei's, Ami's, Lita's, and Mina's... but then again they met up in their adventures. Yep Artemis did something that affected them all. I know how comical or coincidental in another case. You will meet some other people in this story. Some are nice and some are down right scary.  
The people I listed up there, well they're nice. But let's get the show on the road, literally.  
Dublin, Ireland  
Europe "So", started Artemis "Promise what's the matter?"  
"I need to restart." Promise said wearily. "I can't find my plug though."  
"Did you try the kitchen counter?"  
"Yes"  
"The bathroom?"  
"Yes"  
"The computer room?"  
"Yes of course I looked there that's the first place I looked!" Promise bickered.  
"Okay, okay, okay just a thought... um" Artemis sighed, "What about..." he paused, "the last room you were in, Mothers room?"  
Promise stood there for a while with a confused look on her face. She never did remember why she went into her mother's room. "No." she said definitively.  
"Then go look."  
"Fine I will."  
Artemis is a child prodigy. You could say that he's the genius of the family. He figured out how to get their father out of the hands of the Russian Mafia. Also did something that no other human could have possibly done, took the gold from a fairy. The last thing he did was save the world from knowing about the fairies, or is it the other way around. But he was the one who put them in that position in the first place. Now he's working on something else. I mean this is the first time he's been out of his room and this happy. Do you think he could have finished? Maybe, but he needs to tell them what the plan is.  
Mother's Room  
Promise was on her way up when she saw Butler... their umm... exbody wait no still their butler and bodyguard, pacing the very spot where he stood.  
"What's the matter?" asked Promise, totally forgetting why she was up there.  
"Your... your" he didn't have the heart to say it, whatever it was, "Your father went out this morning and hasn't come back yet." He finished with a sigh.  
Promise just stood there with that 'Is that something I really wanted to know?' face. Then she remembered why she came up there.  
"Just don't tell Artemis. K."  
"Just don't tell me what?" Artemis said has he walked down the corridor.  
"Just don't tell you..." Promise hesitated.  
"Just don't tell you that Promise and I are going out." Butler finished for Promise.  
"Yeah." Promise said unpretentiously, but surprised.  
One eye brow rose on Artemis, 'Okay' he thought 'my sister, the android, is going out with Butler, the human, umm a new species. No. Stop thinking like that it's not right; anyway they won't get that far. Will they?'  
"Artemis, Artemis if you keep your face like that it will stick that way." Promise said. Butler laughed.  
Artemis just looked at them and said, "Whatever you two." Butler and Promise looked at each other.  
"Wait Artemis!" they yelled after him.  
In the Study  
"So that's the plan." explained Artemis.  
"Okay so..." Promise was cut of by the explosion that had just befallen the thought of Promise.  
Butler reacted by pulling out is Barrel blaster, because Newton's law of physics states, for every action there is a reaction. And no the Barrel blaster doesn't shoot barrels. It's a very, very powerful gun.  
A small creature nearly walked through the newly formed hole but got stuck half way through and a familiar voice said, "Alright which one of you is Fowl?"  
Artemis looked at Promise, and Promise looked at Artemis and both said the same thing at the same time, "I am."  
They looked at each other again and said, "No I am."  
The smoke cleared and the creature wasn't small it was just stuck. It was their pal Foaly. He is a centaur, a four legged creature, half human and half horse.  
"Okay I know which one of you is Fowl, you both are Fowls. Will you guys help me out of here!" he yelled.  
"Sorry!" Butler said. He ran over to Foaly put a foot against the wall and pulled.  
"Foaly what are you doing here?" Promise asked.  
"And if you're here where is Holly?" Artemis said eagerly.  
"That's why I'm here." Foaly said urgently. "I walked into the office and nobody..."  
"I'm wasting my time, I'm wasting my time!" Promise clapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry." She said.  
"Like I was saying no one was there." He continued. "And..." he stopped again.  
"The waves keep on crashing one me for some reason..." Promise sang and this time she had no control over herself. She started to walk out of the room.  
"Wait! Promise!" Artemis yelled.  
"No." Foaly grabbed him. "Don't that's a virus, only androids are affected."  
Artemis stood still after Foaly let go of him. "I caused it..."  
"What?!"  
Chapter 2  
A Surprise Guest  
London, England  
"Now Harry you know the rule, no fighting in the corridor."  
Outside Hogwarts school grounds  
"You and me Potter right now." said Draco Malfoy.  
"Really Malfoy you do need to pick your fights more carefully." said Harry teasingly. Harry looked at his best friend, Ron, Harry nodded. That was when Ron charged at Malfoy, punching him in the nose.  
Just the fact that this would never happen is Harry, but he is having his fun.  
"Oh you're going to pay for that." Draco said.  
"How... al you can do is..." Then he was cut off by something that was shaking him.  
"What!?"  
It was dark, too dark to know where he was, but there was figure coming into view.  
"Elisa? What happened? Where are we?" He asked.  
"Now Harry too many questions make you sound suspicious," she paused and she was turning around slowly, "and around here we don't like suspicious people!" She was fully turned around. The next thing he knew he was being dragged backwards 


End file.
